Battlefield Ee-arth
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 32 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Battlefield Ee-arth" is the second episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged and is the thirty-second episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on January 28, 2013. Summary Yamcha is at Bulma's collecting all of his things, some of which got thrown out. She even reveals that they left Yamcha's body to rot, rather than give him a proper burial. Oolong asks Bulma about her new single life, and she mentions having a dream with Vegeta, which upsets Yamcha; she explains that they were walking in the park, nothing indecent. Bulma then argues that she does not care about him, and she doesn't know where he is. At that time, Vegeta crash lands in the backyard. Vegeta walks off his ship, and Yamcha immediately makes a stand. However, Vegeta doesn't remember him until he realizes that he was the guy who got killed by a Saibamen a year ago, much to his amusement. Bulma stops the argument and forces Vegeta to take a shower. Bulma puts his suit a washer, leaving the armor next to it. She heads back out the veranda, telling Yamcha and Krillin that she got a good look at Vegeta's backside in the shower. Bulma states that aside from a nice ass, he has a weird hole (which is where his tail used to be). Yamcha, not understanding, thinks Bulma doesn't understand basic biology. Bulma tries to correct him, by explaining it was above "that hole"; Yamcha confusedly asks "he's a chick?" Vegeta calls from the shower, asking where the cleansing powder is; Bulma tells him that they don't have that on Earth. They have soap, which is made of animal fat; Vegeta finds the idea awesome, biting the bar of soap. Spitting in disgust, Vegeta shouts that it tasted nothing like what Bulma said. Yamcha laughs that Vegeta being around might just be entertaining. Vegeta calls out asking if the "beta male" is there. Bulma yells back that Krillian just got there, much to Vegeta's disgust. He yells that the only thing he hates more than weaklings is pink. Everyone hears him get out of the shower and scream in rage at the clothes Bulma left for him. It turns out Bulma left a pink shirt for Vegeta. Meanwhile, in space, a familiar ship arrives in Earth orbit. One of the passengers is taken aback on how beautiful Earth looks, while the other one, who is short-circuiting at every other sentence, notes it will look better as a parking lot. Vegeta feels a massive power burst and realizes Goku failed: Freeza is still alive. Every other Z-Fighter feels it too, including Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, along with Nail, and Krillin who calls Gohan immediately. They all race to the desert and meet up, with Bulma tagging along as well. Yamcha wants to talk to Vegeta about her, but he seems uninterested due to the situation. Piccolo senses their arrival, but the group is confused about Freeza's weird parking. The Z-Fighters then sense a second power level, whom Vegeta identifies as King Cold, Freeza's father. And since they don't have Goku around with his Super Saiyan powers, they're pretty much screwed, causing Yamcha to have a freak out, which Krillin notes he would freak out only if Yamcha wasn't here. Vegeta, however, believes they can take them since he's a Saiyan himself. Gohan suggests they hide their power levels and sneak up at the two, to which Vegeta call's him a bitch. Freeza isn't impressed about the wastelands they landed in, but it doesn't matter anyway since he will make sure Goku doesn't see his family or friends alive. He sends his soldiers out to find and kill them in a scavenger hunt style, but when they were about to begin, a lone swordsman cuts some of the soldiers down and asks how many points that was. Cast * Megami33 - Bulma, Chiaotzu * Faulerro - Yamcha * KaiserNeko - Oolong, Trunks * Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo * Hbi2k - King Cold, Nail * LittleKuriboh - Freeza * MasakoX - Gohan * Hnilmik - ChiChi * Ganxingba - Tenshinhan Trivia * The title is a parody of the L. Ron Hubbard Sci-Fi Novel, Battlefield Earth. * This is the first episode of 2013. * This is the first official appearance of Trunks after his cameo in "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan". * The jockstrap incident is mentioned again. This is the last time the series will ever mention this incident. * Beginning with this episode, the Disclaimer has background music playing as the featured character reads. * Apparently, no one gathered the bodies of the Z-Fighters after their deaths during the Saiyan Saga, or at least Yamcha's body. * Bulma notices the hole on Vegeta's backside where his tail used to be, but has no clue what it is. * Vegeta's line to Bulma on the whereabouts of his Saiyan suit is a direct reference to the 2004 Pixar animated film, The Incredibles. * This episode begins the Android Saga and uses a new intro depicting the story arc. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x02 3x02 3x02